The present invention, Dieffenbachia ‘Delilah’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dieffenbachia of hybrid origin, hereinafter referred to as ‘Delilah’.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Delilah’, in his nursery in Apopka, Fla. in January 2007 as a mutation those arose from in vitro propagation of ‘Octopus’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Apopka, Fla. in May 2007. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Delilah’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.